Revelation of the Daleks (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|230px|Landung auf Necros Revelation of the Daleks ist die 143. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 22. Staffel. Teil 1 Der Doctor und Peri landen auf dem Planeten Necros, auf dem sich die bekannte Bestattungsanlage Tranquil Repose befindet. Diese Anlage wird von Meister Jobel geleitet, der wiederum vom Großen Heiler Befehle erhält. thumb|left|200px Der Doctor hat vom Tod seines Freundes Arthur Stengos erfahren und möchte nun die genauen Umstände untersuchen. Doch kaum haben sie die TARDIS verlassen, werden er und Peri von einem Mutanten angegriffen, der von Peri außer Gefecht gesetzt werden kann. Mit letzter Kraft berichtet der Mutant, er sei das Ergebnis schrecklicher Experimente des Großen Heilers. Dieser entpuppt sich als Davros, der einerseits in den Katakomben von Tranquil Repose ein Labor eingerichtet hat und ständig die Mitarbeiter der Anlage überwacht, andererseits mit der Geschäftsfrau Madame Kara in Kontakt steht, die er unter Druck setzt, um Geld zu erhalten. Außerdem hat er offenbar dafür gesorgt, dass der Doctor von Stengos' Tod erfahren hat und erwartet ihn nun. thumb|200px|Der erste Dalek-Mensch-Hybrid In den Katakomben von Tranquil Repose suchen Natasha Stengos und Grigory nach der Leiche von Natashas Vater, da man sich weigert, sie der Familie auszuhändigen. Dabei entdecken sie ein Dalek-Gehäuse, in dem der Kopf ihres Vaters zu einem vollständigen Dalek umgewandelt wird. Er berichtet ihr, dass dies allen Menschen auf Necros droht und die Galaxie von einer neuen Dalek-Armee erobert werden wird. Um dies zu verhindern bittet er seine Tochter, ihn von seinen Qualen zu erlösen, was sie schweren Herzens auch tut. Als Natasha und Grigory die Katakombe verlassen wollen, werden sie von den Wachen gefangen genommen. thumb|left|200px|Davros und seine DienerinDerweil empfängt Madame Kara den Auftragsmörder Orcini, den sie beauftragt, Davros und seine Imperialen Daleks zu vernichten. Während Meister Jobel seine Mitarbeiter auf die Ankunft des Präsidenten, der kürzlich seine Frau verlor, vorbereitet, hat Davros Gefallen an Jobels Assistentin Tasambeker gefunden und lässt sie zu sich bringen. Er eröffnet ihr, dass sie von nun an für ihn arbeiten wird. thumb|200px|Ist der Doctor auf Necros gestorben? Der Doctor und Peri haben endlich das Gelände von Tranquil Repose erreicht. Sie entdecken im Gedächtnisgarten eine Grabstele für den Doctor, was bedeuten muss, dass er auf Necros sein Leben verloren hat und sie sich nun zu einem Zeitpunkt nach seinem Tod auf dem Planeten befinden. Plötzlich stürzt die Grabstele auf den Doctor... Teil 2 Der Doctor ist unter der Grabstele begraben und Peri glaubt, er sei tot. Da taucht Meister Jobel auf und will Peri davon überzeugen, ihn zu begleiten. Doch die Stele war nicht aus massivem Stein und hat den Doctor nicht getötet. Er kommt hervor und begibt sich mit Peri ins Innere von Tranquil Repose. Sie werden von Tasambeker begrüßt, die sie darüber unterrichtet, dass die Toten auf diesem Planeten einbalsamiert oder eingefroren werden, um den Verwesungsprozess zu verhindern. Ein DJ versorgt das Restbewusstsein der Toten mit Informationen und Unterhaltung, thumb|left|200px|Bostock und Orciniwas besonders Peri sehr amüsiert. Als der Doctor fragt, in wessen Auftrag seine Grabstele errichtet wurde, berichtet Tasambeker, dass nur der Große Heiler darüber Auskunft geben könne. Derweil sind Orcini und Bostock vor den Toren von Tranquil Repose angekommen. Es gelingt ihnen, eine Dalek-Wache auszuschalten, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von Davros erregt. Er ahnt, dass Madame Kara hinter den Eindringlingen steckt und nimmt Kontakt mit ihr auf. Er eröffnet ihr, dass er sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zu sich bringen lässt. Der Doctor will zum Großen Heiler. Um Peri nicht Gefahr zu bringen, schickt er sie zu dem DJ, da sie diesen gern kennen lernen möchte. Kaum ist Peri gegangen, sieht sich der Doctor mit zwei Daleks konfrontiert. Der Doctor wird außer Gefecht gesetzt und ins Verlies gebracht, wo Natasha und Grigory gefangen gehalten werden. Derweil versucht Davros Tasambeker gegen Meister Jobel aufzuhetzen, der ihm seit längerem ein Dorn im Auge ist. Über sein Überwachungssystem zeigt er ihr, dass Jobel gemeinsam mit Takis gegen ihn konspiriert und mit einer anderen Angestellten flirtet. Orcini und Bostock setzen eine Wache in den Katakomben außer Gefecht und befreien den Doctor, Natasha und Grigory aus dem Verlies, um so die Aufmerksamkeit von sich selbst abzulenken. Tasambeker begibt sich zu Jobel und versucht ihn vor Davros' Zorn zu warnen, doch er macht sich so lange über sie lustig, bis sie ihn wütend ersticht. Gleich darauf wird sie von zwei Daleks getötet. Während der Doctor zu Davros will, planen Natasha und Grigory das Labor mit den neu gezüchteten Daleks zu zerstören. Dies gelingt ihnen jedoch nicht und sie sterben. thumb|200px|Peri und der DJ kämpfen gegen Daleks Peri hat sich derweil mit dem DJ bekannt gemacht, der ihr zeigt, wie sie über das Kommunikationssystem mit dem Doctor Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Der Doctor bittet Peri so schnell wie möglich in die TARDIS zurück zu kehren und von dort Kontakt mit dem Schiff des Präsidenten aufzunehmen, um ihn vor den anwesenden Daleks zu warnen. Doch bevor sie die Sendestation verlassen kann, nähern sich Daleks. Sie können gerade noch das Schiff des Präsidenten warnen, da erscheint einer der Daleks. Der DJ eröffnet das Feuer und kann ihn ausschalten. Bei einem weiteren Angriff kommt er jedoch ums Leben. thumb|left|200px|Orcini tötet Madame KaraOrcini und Bostock haben Davros' Aufenthaltsort erreicht und eröffnen das Feuer. Im ersten Moment scheint es, als hätte sie ihn getötet, allerdings war es nur eine Attrappe für den Fall eines Attentats. Davros ist am Leben und hat die beiden erwartet. Sie werden schwer verletzt und befinden sich in seiner Gewalt. Madame Kara wird vorgeführt und mit ihrem Plan konfrontiert. Sie streitet alles ab und leugnet, dass sie Orcini kennen würde. Dieser erkennt, dass er von ihr verraten wurde und ersticht sie. Da betritt der Doctor das Labor. Davros unterrichtet ihn darüber, wie er aus dem explodierenden Schiff entkommen konnte (in Resurrection of the Daleks) und unterrichtet seinen Erzfeind von seinen Plänen.thumb|200px|Der Doctor und Davros Einerseits hat er mit genetischen Experimenten eine neue Dalek-Armee erschaffen, andererseits mit den übrigen Leichen ein Nahrungsmittelimperium erschaffen, in dem er ein hochkarätiges Protein aus ihnen machte und dieses an andere Planeten verkaufte. thumb|left|200px|Davros wird von seinen Kreaturen abgeführt Jobels Mitarbeiter Takis empfängt derweil einen Trupp Daleks vom Planeten Skaro. Er hatte mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen, um dem Treiben von Davros ein Ende zu bereiten. Sogleich begeben sich diese Daleks in Davros Labor. Dort wurde auch Peri hingebracht. Davros will nun die noch ruhenden Daleks aktivieren. Bostock gelingt es, auf Davros zu schießen und dessen Hand zu zerstören, dies bezahlt er jedoch mit seinem Leben. Inzwischen liefern sich Davros' Daleks eine Schlacht mit den Daleks von Skaro. Letztere obsiegen und nehmen Davros gefangen. Da sie den Doctor nicht erkennen, lassen sie ihn zurück, nicht ohne zu verkünden, dass die von Davros erschaffenen Daleks aktivieren werden. Orcini hat noch immer den Sprengsatz, den Madame Kara ihm gab. Er erklärt sich bereit, diesen manuell zu zünden, um so die Daleks zu zerstören. Tranquil Repose wird evakuiert, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor es fast vollständig zerstört wird. Zwar kann das Schiff der Daleks mit Davros entkommen, die neue Dalek-Rasse wird jedoch zerstört. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben